Le Royaume De Memphis
The Kingdom of Memphis (Le Royaume De Memphis) Official Name : The Kingdom of Memphis Capital city : Covington Established : ~20-25 Current Status : Fallen as of 126. Language(s) : Rybaki, Lexingtonian' '''Rybaki The Birth of a Legendary Nation "He has the face of a legend" -Koloktos, talking about François in '''Volume V'. All of what we know about the early days of the Memphizian Colony comes from the famous book Volume V by Lord Koloktos. Volume V is a popular book given to citizens of Covington for it highlights the events that gave birth to the city. A man by the name of François '''led a large group of survivors from the Mid World city of '''Lexington to a small peninsula far from Kaspia. Unlike all other colonists in the New World, the early Memphizians decided to build a foundation for a very large city. They planned to live in tents and caves until construction was complete. Around the time the foundation was complete, the colonists discovered Koloktos himself resting in a cave nearby. This is where Volume V begins. Lord Koloktos and the colonists immediately begin construction of the city that would soon become the city of Covington. Covington is seen as the Albatross of the New World, a title it will carry forever. François introduces himself to Koloktos as the King of the land, and shows Koloktos how much Land he wants in the New World. François points out land all the way from Covington to Kaspia, which Koloktos allows. He does this to turn the world into a more globalized world rather than a "post apocalyptic colonial network." François also asked Koloktos to take the Peninsula that Santiago was on. Koloktos had to deny his request. These are the events that will eventually spark Secondoguerra and the ultimate fall of Memphis as a dictator-like state. Memphis is declared a nation upon the completion of the construction of Covington around the year 25. The Santigen Peninsula and Wellington After the Declaration of Nationhood was signed, Koloktos understood that since Memphis was the only nation with a metropolis like Covington, they would quickly try to become the world power. Because of this, Koloktos held meetings with King François every so often to understand his motives as King. The King insisted that Covington use their final plot of land to build a Church for Lord Koloktos. This was obviously a way to gain Koloktos' support for the invasion of the Santigen Peninsula. Before one meeting, The King showed up very late because his wife had given birth to their baby boy, a character by the name of Jay. This gives Koloktos the idea to turn what was going to be the church into a hospital and name it after the King's son. Koloktos enchants a rock that is said to be able to cure any disease or plague, and he calls it the Jaystone. This building later is turned into Jaystone University by Avatar Lafayette. Before an official discussion over the invasion intentions between Koloktos and François, Koloktos sends King Benjamin '''of Toledo to his home nation to rally up an army in case François tries to mobilize his own troops. Koloktos is at this point more than ready to start a war. Before Benjamin can leave, however, François manages to capture him, store him in a dungeon under Covington, and have his men beat Benjamin '''to death. Koloktos, alarmed by this information, immediately goes to the Santigen Peninsula to see the old Santigen flag burned to the ground, and the flag of Memphis flying. François has invaded Santiago, and changed the Fort City's name to Wellington. Volume V ends with Koloktos heading to Evazia City where he plans to discuss the issue with King Ralts. Secondoguerra In the year 62, Memphis finally invaded the Kingdom of Evazia, their enemies since the Mid World. Father and son argued the whole way there though. François wanted to burn the city to the ground, whereas his son Jay only wanted to kill a man by the name of Angelo and his followers. Angelo was leading a movement in Evazia City to give Santigen refugees a new home elsewhere. Jay did not approve of his father's choice to burn the entire city to the ground. Jay rides ahead of the army and enters Evazia alone secretly and manages to warn Ralts about the incoming army. This allows Evazia to fight back and keep the Memphizians out of the city so Jay can begin looking for Angelo. He learns that Angelo and his followers were taken to an uncharted peninsula on the south border of Memphis. This marks the start of Secondoguerra. The Peninsula (later to become the Republic of Suffolk) is blocked by a rather large and intimidating mountain range that is later named The Secondo Mountains after the battle that is about to take place here. Before Jay and his troops can begin to walk and claim the Peninsula, Angelo and Koloktos work to send their army to intercept the Memphizians in the middle of the mountains. The mountains are extremely difficult to cross unless you terraform a pathway, which Koloktos did. They knew the Memphizians would find it, so they covered a part of it with bombs. When the first division passed over the bombs, they ignited, and the war officially began. The crater formed by the bombs was so large that it interrupted a dormant lava basin. Lava began to pour from every corner of the crater, and both armies quickly began digging small caves to keep themselves alive. The entirety of the war is fought in this crater. Cave armies face each other in brutal ways. Some armies directed lava to pour into caves with enemy soldiers hiding in them. During the battle, Koloktos plans with Angelo to assassinate King François. The King and his son have fled to Covington to safely direct their armies. Memphis is about to be invaded for the first time in its history. Koloktos and Angelo lead an army to Covington, running into a Memphizian convoy on the way. They battled in the forests of Memphis, leaving a crater in a disclosed location between Secondo and Covington. The way Koloktos wanted to approach the city was a bit unconventional. He decided to simply walk the entire army into the city, and not damage anything or kill anybody. This was just to bring the Kings to their knees. Koloktos flies into the Palace, kills François, and leaves. Jay, however, was nowhere to be found. Killing François ended Secondoguerra. "Hopefully the leaders of the future will take note that I entered the largest city with the potential to destroy it and chose not to." -Koloktos, Volume VII The Centennial War and the Fall of Memphis The Centennial War was an incredibly dark era in New World history. In the year 100, Koloktos died, leaving the nations of the world to fear contact with one another. All interaction was cut off. King Jay took advantage of this by trying to invade every nation and take over the known world. The Memphizians almost achieved this, but were stopped by Lafayette's army. Lafayette took the nation of Memphis from his father. Lafayette disarmed the kingdom. The Avatar believed that there was no hope for the name of Memphis, for it was too largely associated with its militaristic and brutal history. The Kingdom was reborn as the new Kingdom of Fayette. Within the same year, King Lafayette granted the province of East Memphis independence and formed the Regal Republic of Gransylvania. The Kingdom of Memphis officially fell in the year 126. It was a little over one hundred years old. A quick note about Lexingtonian ''Rybaki '''Lexingtonian Rybaki' was the official language of Memphis and is currently the official language of Fayette. Lexingtonian Rybaki was first established as a language in the city of Lexington upon the invasion of the Rybaki. The people of the city spoke Lexingtonian, which was a strong dialect of Lazian '''in North Lazio. Lexingtonian Rybaki is a mutual partial understanding of both Rybaki and Lexingtonian, '''but with more understanding of Rybaki. Old Lexingtonian words are still used, such as bon meaning good. The nation of Gransylvania, however, considers the mother language of Lexingtonian itself to be the main language. The language of Lexingtonian includes no Rybaki words. Many language have fused with Rybaki. All of the following example languages have roots in other languages while primarily composed of Rybaki words Lexingtonian Rybaki Lazian Rybaki (official language of Evazia) Sergean & Kurali ''Rybaki (was the official language of '''Santiago') Oslodorfen ''Rybaki (official language of the '''Kleijnlands') Jenovali Rybaki (spoken in Jenovale. Distinctions are found more in written form.) Albatrossal Rybaki (the most formal and original form of Rybaki, perfected in Albatross.) These were only a few examples.